Caleb Calhoun
Caleb Calhoun is Norma Bates's estranged brother and Norman's uncle. Biography Season 1 Caleb was first mentioned when Norma confessed to Norman about her scars while waiting for Emma to go to the school dance. Her older brother apparently raped her repeatedly when she was 13 until he moved out, Her mother was mentally checked out, they were poor, and there father was so terrible that she was worried that if she told him the truth of what was going on between them that he would kill Caleb. One day, when he was doing things to her she heard her father come home and she jumped up so quickly that she hit an iron and it fell on her leg, which is where the scar came from. (Midnight) Season 2 Caleb asked for directions to the Bates Motel. The man he asked told him where it is, and Caleb admitted that he isn't looking for a room but for his sister. When the man asked who his sister is, Caleb answered, "Norma Bates". (Shadow of a Doubt) Caleb appeared at the motel and Dylan let him in, but Norma arrived and kicked him out. Norma didn't tell Dylan why she reacted so badly to seeing Caleb. Caleb later saw Dylan in town and says that maybe he and Dylan should go fishing together; Dylan was busy, but offered to go to dinner with his uncle that night, and Caleb accepted. While eating, Caleb talked about how his friends are going to sell him their hotel and mentioned that he wanted Norma to help him run it. He also claimed that he and Norma's father was abusive and that Caleb never stood up to him, which is why Norma dislikes him. Dylan later told Norma that Caleb is a nice person, prompting an argument between the two and a physical fight with Norman, which ended when Norma revealed that Caleb is Dylan's biological father. (Caleb) Dylan confronted Caleb about their family relationship. Caleb told him that "it wasn't like that" and returned the money that Dylan had earlier given him. Norman and his friend Cody Brennan decided to attack Caleb in his hotel room, but Norman changed his mind at the last minute. Norman later overheard Norma crying about her experiences while talking to Dylan, so he went to Caleb's hotel alone. He confronted Caleb, swung a knife at him, and began to talk as if he was Norma, but Caleb pushed him into a chair and left the room. (Check-Out) Season 3 After his and Norma's mother, Francine Calhoun, died, Caleb returned to White Pine Bay and offered his own inheritance money to Dylan, who turned down the offer. Dylan later found Caleb with a broken-down car at the side of the road and helped him. Caleb then told Dylan that Francine was "crazy, literally crazy". Dylan later found Caleb at his house with Gunner. Dylan told Caleb to leave, but Caleb successfully begged Dylan to let him stay there. (A Death in the Family) Caleb began to help Dylan with his drug business. He also saved Gunner's dog Rex by shooting another dog dead for attacking Rex. When neighbour Chick Hogan tried to intimidate Dylan and Caleb, Caleb snapped at him. (The Arcanum Club) While in town with Dylan, Caleb spotted Norma but got into the truck before she could see him. Dylan later talked to him as he was building and rushed to his aid when he slipped from a high beam and fell to the ground, sustaining an injury to his hand. Dylan wanted to bring him to the hospital, but Caleb told him there was a warrant out for his arrest. While Dylan tended to Caleb's hand, Caleb opened up about his relationship with Norma, claiming it wasn't rape and admitted that Norma was the first to realize their relationship was wrong and he was unable to let go of her fully. What started out as consensual turned to rape. When they left the cabin, they came face-to-face with Norman (who followed Dylan there) and he told Dylan that he would inform Norma about Caleb being there. (Unbreak-Able) Caleb lay in his van looking at a photo of him and Norma as children. He went into the forest and started chopping a tree until he collapsed. Chick Hogan approached him and they talked over a drink. (The Deal) Gallery Caleb.jpg Caleb2.PNG Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals